


Sometimes

by KnightWriter_0



Series: One Word to Rule them All [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Markus need to know how to deal with their lives damn it, Gen, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot, this gets angsty very quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: One word Prompt: SometimesKinda rk1k if you squint very hard.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It had been a good few weeks after the revolution of Detroit. So much to do, so much to discuss and worry about with his people, Markus nearly forgot about the small things of being a Leader or really a caretaker. Knowing how to provide help in every way possible; one person instead of a group of people. 

It had been a while since he had seen the former Deviant Hunter, Connor. When he did see him though it was always in the corner of his eye or shadows of their people. Close but never too far. (Much to North and the others worry. They still couldn’t trust the former Hunter like Markus did.) Markus did finally manage to find Connor alone one way or another.

Standing side by side at an old park looking at Detroit's bridge and skyline in the distance. It was beautiful. Markus had never been to this side of Detroit before. It was nice, he could see why Connor was here, but a small thought lingered in his mind. 

“Do you ever feel lonely, Connor.” Markus asked.

It took awhile for Connor to answer back, his LED flashing yellow, meanwhile the Deviant Leader watching the minutes go by on his HUD. “Sometimes.”

Patient as ever Markus asked another question, “Care to elaborate?”

Connor's LED blinked yellow to blue a few moments till he found his answer.

“I stayed with Hank and Sumo for a while, but I know I can't stay there forever. I tried to stay with all of you...all of us..our people, but I see the way they look at me. They don't trust me Markus,” Connor took a breath he looked afraid, “a..and I don't blame them. I nearly killed you Markus. Cyberlife..they..”

The former Hunter's LED now flashing and angry red. 

The deviant leader gently grabbing Connor’s arm, “Hey! Connor please. Its okay.”

“No! No its not.”, he retaliated. “They took control of me, told me I was always a deviant, their attack dog to pull the leash on once I got their dirty work done! So I don't blame anybody for not trusting me! I don't even trust myself.”

Markus was at a loss at Connor's outburst stood frozen by the edge of the park looking towards Detroit. Connor walking away he didn't know where to go, but he only knew he need to be away from Markus and his people keep them safe from himself. He didn't belong here. If Markus asked him again ‘Do you ever feel lonely?’ He would of answered ‘Always.’


End file.
